


Never and Forever

by Mcflurries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcflurries/pseuds/Mcflurries
Summary: Maybe four years ago Lance and Keith ran into a woman who begged them to give her four-year-old son a better life then she could. Lance being selfless said yes without missing a beat, Keith, on the other hand, thought they could bearly afford anything so adding a kid to the mix was something. Then soon grew very fond of the child and enjoy his company, they learn his past and how his first years were. But the thing is they didn't know how to raise a kid but sure as hell would try and get this kid somewhere in life





	Never and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this started as me being a dumbass and wanting to write something so here’s my shitty writing  
> Not beta cause dont have friends, also i used grammrly but theres only so much that app can do

It early in the morning and Keith was walking home limping and with blood on his face while Lance was getting ready for work and their son was fast asleep with dried tears on his face in their tiny trailer home in Detroit. Keith was coming in slowly and lance was near their tiny stove he didn't need to turn to see who it was “where the hell have you been” he said in a cold voice “I was out” keith said back while trying to find the first aid he knew lance had “you know he was asking about you yesterday”lance said softly with a hint of annoyance keith stopped what he was doing “really?” he said kinda shocked he never really expected noah to ask for him “yeah he wanted you to tuck him in we even stayed past his bedtime so when you came in you could just take him to bed, he thought you weren't coming back he thought you left us-” he said and then he finally turned around “-damnit keith you know he has issues with these types of things and yet you still do this fucking shit why can't you be normal and just get a real job because news flash keith we've been living here for the past 5 years I don't know about you but I don't want a child that we-i've been raising to live here” lance said yelling at keith “what the fuck do you mean you've been raising” keith said angrily letting his temper get the best of him yelling back “ yeah i mean that I've been raising him because youre out there chasing a dream” lance said getting quiet “look I need to go to work just make sure noah eats and you need to take him to school don't worry I already picked his outfit out” lance said while putting his shoes and coat on “ he's probably already awake bye” lance said closing their door.

Keith walked to where lance was and saw a bill that was overdue was on top of the first aid kit. Keith fixed himself up and checked up on Noah he saw the 8-year-old in a corner of his tiny room, Keith's facial features softened when he saw the child “hey Noah you okay bud” he said coming close to him Noah looked up at him and ran and clung to his shirt “you came back I t-t-thought you left me and lance a-a-and I was so s-s-scared and then you and lance started to yell and i-i- don't wanna lose you both” he said as the child cried into his shirt “I'll always come back” he said “no matter what kid” Keith knew what it was like to be left alone with no one to be there but then he met Shiro and he took him under his wing, Shiro could afford to let Keith live with him and help pay for college but he couldn't do that Shiro had practically raised him, he didn't need Noah to think that he was gonna leave. Keith kissed the pale-ish child that he was hugging their head “hey come on we have to get you ready for school” he said prying Noah off him “I don't wanna go, all the kids are mean and hurt me” he said looking at Keith. Keith softened “okay how about this I leave you at school halfway through the day and you get to spend the rest with me until I drop you off, how you feel about that bud?” Keith asked “yes! Please” he said smiling but then stopped “what about lance won't he be angry,” Noah said “ what lance doesn't know, won't hurt him,” Keith said to the eight-year-old.

Keith and Noah were walking holding hands to a diner they knew the owner so he didn't make then pay the whole price he cut it in half for the food or things they get, the bell above the door chimes, a tan, round man looks at Keith and with a slights thick accent he speaks “Keith, Noah my friends, nice seeing you two” he said happily “hi bob” Noah yells and waves as Keith leads them toward their table “so what can I get you” the man said “uh Noah what do you want” Keith asked the boy with an undercut “can I get pancakes and apple juice, please” the tan boy said “sure” Bob said and turned to Keith “ and you what do you want” the plump man said “I'll take the same but coffee instead “ Keith said looking up to the tan man “sure I'll be back” he said walking away. “So Noah why do you not wanna go to school” the ebony haired male said “because kids are mean one made fun of me being poor and always wearing the same shoes and clothes all the time and I started to cry and then a girl said boys aren't supposed to cry” Noah said his voice cracking “hey Noah its fine its not your fault okay. me and lance are trying and, boys can cry me and lance cry all the time and we’re grown-ups” Keith said “I know but i just feel alone all the time no one understands me” the shorter boy says “you know me and lance are always here for you” Noah looks at Keith and as if Keith had broken a wall Noah had up Noah walked over to where Keith was sitting and hugged him and started to cry “I feel so alone and I don't know what to do dad” it surprised Keith when Noah said, dad, he had to know Noah for almost four years “hey bud its okay it's fine, everything will be okay I promise” Keith said softly he scouted over in their booth “its okay buddy” Keith said softly. By the time they got their food Noah had calmed down but his eyes were still red bob didn't question it they ate in silence, “ I'm sorry” Noah said breaking the silence “for what?” Keith said stuffing his face with the airy pancake “ I called you dad I didn't mean too I'm sorry” Keith swallowed his food “hey its fine I'm happy you feel comfortable with me to call me that I'm happy you called me that” Keith said, Noah, smiled and kept eating. When they finished eating Keith took the child to see a movie until 11 am when Keith had to drop Noah off “hey if anyone tells you something mean just call me and I'll come to get you, okay?” “okay” he took Noah into the office and gave a shitty excuse on why Noah was late he didn't care because the school would call him and not lance so he doesn't worry he hurries to work he makes it barely.

 

Keith always dreamed of being a dancer and he works at a dance studio as the receptionist, but when everyone leaves Keith's stays behind and closes and he’s allowed to use it if he wants lance doesn't approve cause he always gets jumped by a group of thugs and because he comes home late. He’s threatened to leave before but that was before they got Noah, they didn't know about his abandonment issues ~it had been their fight because Lance was drinking and was buzzed, they were yelling completely forgetting about the child he had taken into their home. They didn't notice till the next day when Noah came into their room and only found Keith in the room. He had started to shake Keith awake until he was awake and started yelling that lance was gone and that he didn't know where he was and started to cry but in reality lance had passed out on their small couch~ from that day on lance swore that he wouldn't drink so he wouldn't get that angry. Keith and Lance tried coxing Noah into opening up but the small child at the time didn't want to, he didn't want to get attached to them and then watch them leave each other or them just leaving him. Keith didn't realize that the phone at the dance studio was ringing “Altea waves dance studio” Keith said while looking for a pen and getting his journal Keith's day had dragged on the whole day until he got a call from Lance who was frantically yelling”lance calm down, now tell me what happened” Keith said calmly “Noah got into a fight and it was really bad Keith” Lance said crying “okay I'm on my way, okay, and lance calm down” Keith said calmly “and lance-” Keith said softly “- I love you” “I love you too Keith”

Lance was walking through the cold, the wind nipping at his cheeks and his tears were practically freezing on him on his cheeks. 'Mr.mclain your child has gotten into an altercation at school please come immediately.' Lance had gotten scared, the thought of Noah going into foster a home scared him he didn't want him growing up in the system, lance ran into the manager of the bakery where he worked at and asked if he could leave because of family reasons the manager compiled and said he had to work overtime without pay. lance had yelled thank you as he took his apron off and trying to get all the flour stains off him. When he got to the school he passed the nurses office to see a kid with a bloody nose and a bloody mouth lance cringed. Lance was kinda surprised to see Keith already there silently sitting there in his seat when the principal saw that lance had walked in the room the head principle started talking “Mr. McClain and Kogane we understand the circumstances you two have and we understand-” he swallowed hard “-but we can not tolerate this kind of behavior were sorry but Noah has to be expelled because the school cannot handle a lawsuit, again we're terribly sorry” Noah looked at the adults with wide eyes he didn't know how Keith or lance were going to react to him doing that now they have to take time to find him a new school he felt bad about this “we understand, come on Noah and lance” Noah and lance were surprised that the shorter pale man had said that Lance thought he would blow up and yell that this was Noah's first fight ever. The three males walked out none of them looking back or looking at each other Noah was scared that they would kick him out or send him back with his real parent.

Noah kept his eyes trained on Keith's fist they were clenching and unclenching “hey Noah you okay” Lance had stopped him and kneel at his level they both just let Keith go lance knowing he needed to blow off some steam, Noah shook his head “no I'm not okay I'm sorry Lance I made you and Keith mad I didn't mean to he was being mean he said mean things and then he made fun of Keith's hair and I was trying to call Keith like he told me to if I wanted to. I wanted to go home lance I didn't want to hurt him.” Noah said rushing the words out the putting his soft hands on his face and started to cry “I'm sorry I made you and dad worry just please don't send me back, please” Noah said crying “hey bud its okay its okay its fine we aren't mad at you” Lance said hugging the boy “ you aren't?” Noah said “no we're mad at the school” Lance said “come on I'll carry you home” Lance said “I love you” Noah said softly as lance carried him home” I love you too, kiddo, just sleep you had a rough day today” Lance said walking to their trailer home

When Lance got to their home he saw Keith with a soda can in his hand lance walked to Noah's room taking his shoes off and putting his cover over him, he walked to the living room/kitchen and put his hands over Keith's shoulders “I'm sorry I stormed off I didn't mean to I was just mad that they took Noah out of school but not the other boy” Keith ranted on and on “Keith-” “and what are they gonna do about that other boy huh they're just gonna let it slide lance” Keith said his face getting red “ Keith your face... it's getting red, you know you look cute when you're defending our boy.” he said with a chuckle “You know he called you dad” Lance said smiling “mullet I’m kinda jealous that our boy called you dad first” Lance said “lance babe” “hm” Lance hummed “I love you and Noah so much” Keith said getting up from where he was sitting “ and I'm sorry if I act dumb and yell at you” he said hugging lance “its fine I get it and don't stop trying. Okay get where you want just don't forget about me and Noah okay?’’ Lance said look at the head of hair on his chest “deal, ill try and be a better dad to Noah and a better husband” the ebony male said “hey I'm really sorry bug can we go take a nap please, I'm really sleepy” Lance said his eyes drooping “yeah lets go take a nap”

 

“And if never is forever, then let's always be together”-Cuco One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how i feel, i mean i must be crazy for posting a story but you clicked it and read throught it so yeah. Leave a kudos and share


End file.
